


i create you

by aoseird



Series: Octoberabble 2018 [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoseird/pseuds/aoseird
Summary: Ini sudah jepretan kelima, dan Rinne masih tak sadar bahwa Deidara menyadari semua gerak-geriknya. Ia pun tak sadar, bahwa pria itulah yang membuatnya seperti ini.





	i create you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine.  
> warning(s): no-plot, typo(s), AU.
> 
> ini bagian dari challenge Octoberabble 2018, yang prompt-nya diambil dari prompt Inktober.
> 
> prompt day 18: i create you

**Ceklek!**

Deidara berhenti menyesap martini; pinggiran gelas bening tersebut tertahan di bibirnya. Sudut matanya melirik sedikit pada Rinne yang tengah duduk di sisi kanannya; tangan wanita itu sibuk menyentuh layar ponsel dalam gerak cepat. Ini sudah jepretan kelima yang ia ambil diam-diam dalam waktu yang cukup berdekatan.

Dan Deidara menyadari semuanya.

Ia tak begitu tahu apakah Rinne memang bodoh dalam melakukan hal secara sembunyi-sembunyi, atau sengaja melakukan agar disadari olehnya. Tetapi, sepertinya, ia berpegang pada opini pertama.

Rinne memang bodoh dalam melakukan hal secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Sebab, wanita itu sering kali membantah hampir semua ujar-ujar yang Deidara lontarkan jika ucapannya benar; tak mungkin Rinne melakukannya dengan sengaja hanya untuk disadari olehnya. _Tsundere._ Dan sekarang, wanita itu justru sibuk mengambil foto-fotonya.

Deidara menghela napas berat, kemudian melanjutkan menyesap martini.

Ialah yang membuat si wanita ikal menjadi seperti ini.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memotretku, hm?" Deidara memecahkan sunyi.

Tubuh Rinne tersentak keras. Ia menoleh dengan cepat. "A-Aku tidak memotretmu, ya! Bodoh."

'Kan?

Lagi-lagi wanita itu membantahnya. Mungkin, bartender atau tamu-tamu lain sudah akan menertawakannya kalau saja mereka tak menghargai privasi dua orang.

Deidara menghela napas, lalu melanjutkan minum martini. Ia mencoba untuk tak peduli pada bunyi tombol _shutter_ kamera ponsel wanita itu. Si wanita kakao tak bawa sampah duka atau apa pun malam ini. Apa yang Rinne lakukan sejak tadi adalah memotret Deidara diam-diam (menurut wanita itu), lalu sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Deidara bisa melihat dengan jelas senyum-senyum cerah yang menghiasi wajah elok Rinne. Ia juga bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang membuat wanita itu memamerkan senyum.

Foto-fotonya yang terpampang jelas di layar ponsel yang sedang ia _swipe_ berulang kali ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Sekali lagi, Deidara menghela napas berat.

Setidaknya, Rinne bisa memasang pelindung layar berwarna gelap untuk minimal tak ada yang bisa mengintip isi ponselnya jika memang ia tak ingin diketahui bak buku terbuka.

Bukan malah dengan begitu percaya dirinya duduk di sebelah objek potretan sembari merasa tak akan ketahuan.

Astaga. Deidara mulai bingung apakah wanita ini terlalu cerdas, atau justru sebaliknya.

"Segitunya menyukaiku sampai-sampai tak bosen mengambil potretku, ya, hm?" Deidara menghabiskan sisa martini di dalam gelas.

Rinne menoleh lagi. "Tidak, ya! Lagipula, 'kan sudah kubilang aku tidak memotretmu!" Ia membantah, lagi; namun bias-bias semburat merah muda memang tak pernah luput dari kedua pipi pualamnya.

Hanya untuk memancing seringai Deidara mengembang di bibirnya.

"Bunyi tombol _shutter_ pada kameramu itu, Sayang, sebaiknya dimatikan, agar aku tak tahu bahwa kau memotretku terus-menerus."

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :3
> 
> sincerely,  
> aosei rd.


End file.
